


A Banisher's Dilemma

by gryfon_spanish_werewolf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/pseuds/gryfon_spanish_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's is employed as a Banisher, one who hunts down demon and daedra to the ends of the earth and exorcises them back to their own realm. A well respected, top notch, medal earning Demon Destroyer... with one serious problem. How is she supposed to keep her job when the love of her life is her agency's worst enemy? [Modern AU, Elsanna (not incest), Banisher!Anna, Demon!Elsa]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Banisher's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based a prompt from my tumblr (gryfon-spanish-werewolf.tumblr.com). Plot will develop. Rated T for now, could change to M, so be aware.

    It’s tough when the love of your life is a demon. Worse still when it’s your one and only job to stop demons from entering the Mortal Plane. Another one of these occurrences this month and the _Blessings Daemoniorum_ , “Blessings for Demons” organization or BD for short, was going to have her hide. And her paycheck.

    Anna irritably dismissed the homeowner in clipped Portuguese, slipping her occupation’s customary leather gloves, silver crucifix, and holy water out of her bag. The cross thumped heavily on her chest, and she comforted herself knowing it wouldn’t be there long.

    The favela’s stairs leading to the second level creaked against her boots and she put an arm out against the wall to steady herself. She hoped the ramshackle building’s second floor was more stable. Anna had a pretty good idea who she was going to face in that room, so unlike her normal razorsharp readiness, this time she didn’t bother to have her weapons out at all. She couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when, upon entry, she was greeted in the native language with a jovial handwave.

    “¡Olá!”

    “Elsa.”

    The demon clucked her tongue. “Such forwardness. No more ‘Back demon!’ or ‘This is your last chance, hellspawn!’ To be expected I suppose what with an acquaintanceship as long as ours.”

    “Too long if you ask me,” Anna replied crossly, arms folded in front of her chest. “So what’s the deal? This is the tenth demon summoning this week. This. Week. How you manage to convince these people to let you into their homes I will never know. Jeezus Elsa, can you calm down? Space it out? Be more patient? Fuckin’  _something!?_ ”

    “Language, God might hear you.” Elsa chastised innocently with a wave of her finger. Anna repressed the urge to throw her crucifix at Elsa’s face and instead channeled her exasperation into choking the air in front of her.

    From the center of her circle, Elsa looked on with amusement. “Has it really already been ten?”

    Anna counted on her fingers. “There was that one time in India…”

    “Ah yes, and twice in Bangladesh.”

    “Twice in Germany too–”

    “You  _like_  Germany,” Elsa grinned cheerfully.

    “And you like Prague,” Anna matched, the smallest of grins tugging at her own lips.

    “Ethiopia was nice,” Elsa continued happily. “Being summoned in one of those monolithic churches was probably more of a sin than originally planned but the craftsmanship was worth it.”

    “Russia on the other hand was a complete disaster.” Anna growled, her hatching smile flattening to a grim line. Her arms went back to their previously folded position.

    Elsa snapped her fingers impatiently, not having heard Anna at all and instead trying to remember the next location. “Oh, and America! Chicago was it? With the river all dyed green and alcohol flowing like water for St. Patrick’s Day. Now do tell, Anna, did you enjoy the free booze? I thought it would be a lovely treat for you.”

    Anna rubbed the base of her jaw with her left hand. “The brawls in the streets were barely worth it. Nor was the chewing out back at headquarters for letting you slip away again.”

    Elsa’s demeanor changed instantly to one of concern. “You’re hurt.” Stepping to the edge of the circle, Elsa beckoned with her hand. “Come here.” Anna remained rigidly in place, the desire to go to Elsa battling against her basic training. The demon frowned. “You and I both know I could use my power to force you over here, binding circle be damned, but I don’t want to do that to you. Please, let me see it.”

    Anna’s shoulders slumped, taking the crucifix off and hearing it’s dull thunk as she dropped it to the floor. This was a sin in itself; a Banisher never took off her cross, for one never knew when some hellspawn would show it’s face. She supposed she was already damned: Elsa had stolen her heart long ago.

    She stopped just shy of the circle – a weak thing outlined in ash, not even reinforced. Elsa must have rush jobbed this particular summoner. Had she really wanted to see her so badly?

    Elsa noticed the distance. “Flimsy as it is, you know I cannot break the circle Anna. You must either enter or release me.”

    “You know I can’t do that; I am not the summoner. And if I enter, the BD will consider me compromised. There’d be an elite team here in less than an hour to… cleanse me.” Anna shivered.

    “Just tell them the circle broke by itself. The wind blew the ash away; which will happen anyway in the next few minutes.” Anna saw that Elsa spoke the truth. Ash skittered around her boots, the uninsulated walls and roof of the favela doing very little to block the airflow from outside. Anna sighed wearily, imagining the mountains of paperwork this would create, and slid her foot in an arc, destroying the circle.

    “There, done. Now don’t do anything cra–”

    Elsa stepped forward and interrupted by pressing their lips together. She cupped Anna’s face, soft as an angel’s wing, and hummed in satisfaction. “You talk too much, love,” she murmured, “I like that.” After a moment, Elsa gently tilted Anna’s head to the right. A purple blotch marred Anna’s otherwise healthy skin; definitely a solid punch to the jaw. Elsa’s eyebrows twitched, eyes brimming with apologies.

    “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

    “You didn’t.” Anna lifted Elsa’s chin, bringing her up from inspecting Anna’s wound. Anna kissed her lovingly, saying what should could not with words. Demons were blamed for a great many things and she would not allow this beautiful woman to heap another unnecessary burden onto herself.

    Elsa slipped a hand down Anna’s waist, pulling her closer. “Here, I can at least do this for you.” She once again cupped the left side of Anna’s face, pressing lightly and releasing power into her. Anna gasped, and in a moment it was over. The Banisher probed her jaw. It wasn’t even sore.

    “I can hear my commanding officer now.” Anna teased, pressing her forehead to Elsa’s, listing, “broken circle, demonic power residue, yet another failed assignment…”

    “I love you too.”

    “And as much as I love spending this much time with you, the truth is my superiors are going to start investigating if this happens too often.” Anna stepped back, the atmosphere turning much more playful. “Do you think you could send me some easy minions? Boost my record and all that? Or else don’t force your summoning every twelve hours?”

    “Well, we are here in Brazil, and that does indeed make ten in this week alone.” She’d spread her arms to indicate their location and now Elsa put a finger to her chin, a mischievous light in her eye. “I wonder where I should go next.”

    “Elsa, I swear to God... “

    “Well  _that’s_  not a good thing in your profession.”

    “Do you know how expensive plane tickets are?!”

    “Oh come now, you know you love to travel and you actually get to use all those languages they taught you at the academy. As for boosting your record…” Elsa waved her hand and immediately there was a cacophony of sound below, followed by high pitched human screaming. It seemed the homeowner had crept back inside to check on Anna’s progress and was now meeting with one of Elsa’s many demon servants.

    “I didn’t mean  _now_ , Elsa!” Anna ran back to her discarded crucifix and holy water, stuffing her hands in her gloves and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

    “Oh relax, it’s a  _dæmon_ , a benevolent spirit. I’m sure my summoner is just over reacting.”

    Equipment gathered, Anna trotted over to give Elsa a goodbye embrace, but Elsa held her, running her fingers across Anna’s healed jawline and take the Banisher’s chin in her hand. “I’ve just decided where I’ll see you again.” She pulled Anna close for a deep kiss, scraping her teeth against Anna’s bottom lip in a way promised more and left Anna reeling.

    “See you in Venice,  _amore mio_.”


	2. Another Day In The Office

    Anna removed another slip of paper from her ‘In’ box, signing her name on the bottom before breaking the seal and glancing over the contents. The electronic clock on her dresser blinked 1:34pm. Her bedroom that doubled as her office was quiet as the afternoon rolled by, measured only by the shallowing of papers to her left and the growing pile to her right in the ‘Out’ bin.

    Well, not  _quite_  the only thing. Anna rolled her eyes, shooting a glance at her not-so-silent companion across the room. “Could you keep it down? I can’t imagine what’s so funny over there. And you’re going to get me in trouble if somebody hears you.”

    “You must realize, Anna, that there is  _nothing_  to do in Hell. Me coming here to watch you work is the most exciting thing I’ve done all day.”

    Anna buried her face into her hand, finger tapping an irritated beat over her eyebrow. “That doesn’t mean you can just come  _into my bedroom!_ ” She gestured with wide arcs to her small private quarters. “Are you nuts? You know what, on second thought don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.”

    “Oh foo. You’re no fun.” Anna recoiled slightly as a small projectile bounced against the side of her head, glaring daggers at the perpetrator lounging on her cot. Said lounger made unfolding gestures, so Anna smoothed the crumpled paper ball… to find a crudely drawn picture of a red-haired woman with steam clouds coming out of her ears yelling from a wooden desk featuring mountains of paperwork.

    “ _ELSA!!_ ”

    “There! That’s it, that’s what I drew!” Elsa gleefully pointed to Anna’s mimicking expression of the drawing, mouth agape and face red. She drew the sleeping curtain closed just in time to block the re-crumpled paper ball from hitting her in the face. “Oo, so angry,” she sing-songed.

    “How am I supposed to get any work done with my bored demon girlfriend hanging around?” Anna griped, picking up her pen and marking yet another form with her signature. Even with the digital age in full swing, all Blessings Daemoniorum work was done by hand. This was because of the discovery that no being from either Hell or Heaven could copy human handwriting. It also meant everything took forever.

    Elsa teleported from the bed to her side, leaving small currents of ash in each spot. “I don’t know about work,” she murmured close to Anna’s ear, enjoying the little slip of the Anna’s penmanship at her words, “but I can think of something much more interesting that we can do. And it’s much more…  _strenuous_.”

    Anna swallowed. “You can’t be serious. Here?  _Now_ _?!_  No way in Hell, Elsa, someone could just walk in–”

    “Banisher Anna! Junior Quartermaster Andy,” a young man walked through the open doorway, announcing his presence without looking up. “I’m here to update you on the Class A demon that was summoned two hours… ago…” He trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the Banisher sitting ramrod straight in her desk chair. If he had been playing close attention, he would have seen the minute specks of swirling ash settle on the floor. There was an awkward silence until Anna coughed into her shaking hand, motioning that he continue while trying with all her might not to look between her legs. Andy flicked his finger over his electronic notepad, peering under his brows at her. “As I was saying, an unregistered Class A demon was summoned two hours ago near the southern shorelines of Lithuania. While we don’t have the name or rank of the demon, the site did have traces of aura not unlike the demon you’ve been chasing for the past five months. Unfortunately it’s disappeared, but the Quartermaster thought you should be informed right away.”

    Oh I know exactly where she is. Anna dropped her eyes to a smirking Elsa hidden beneath her desk, missing the question directed at her and having to ask for it again.

    “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

    “I said, is there anymore information that you need or am I free to return to my office?” Andy’s gaze flicked over her. “Is everything alright ma’am? You look a little pale.” Anna heard Elsa sigh, no doubt becoming bored, and struggled not to move as Elsa’s hands leisurely worked their way up her denim covered calves.

    “I’m good!” She squeaked, silently cursing Elsa to the darkest pits of Hell she could think of before realizing her error. Andy took a step further into the room, more concerned than before.

    “Are you sure? You’ve been jetsetting for almost three weeks straight now and that’s sure to have taken a toll. I can ask my superior to hand the next mission off to someone else–” At that moment, Elsa’s hands reached the inside of Anna’s thighs. At her touch, Anna slammed her knee into the bottom of her desk, eliciting a rather shocked expression from the junior Quartermaster. “Good heavens! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” gasped Anna, eyes watering as pain traveled in waves up her leg. “J-Just… y’know, that twitch we all get when we sense demons nearby, amiright?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“You think there are demons here inside BD headquarters?”

“No! I mean, of course not, that’d be impossible,” she replied, forcing a lower tone as Andy flinched at her initial exclamation. “This is the most warded, anti-evil compound in the world outside of the Vatican. Only the head honcho of Hell himself could get in here, and he’d need an army.”

“Riiiight well…” Andy began to shoot glances at the door. If his foot edged anymore to the left Anna was positive he was going to bolt. She could see it now: her colleagues sharing confused glances over the young man sprinting away, and upon investigation finding their well respected senior officer banging her head repeatedly against her desk. Anna needed a reputation salvager and she needed it now.

“Well maybe one just popped up?” She blurted. “A pretty strong one, and not too far away?” Anna cringed as Andy checked his messenger pad.

“There don’t appear to be any–.” A red notification light glowed beneath his fingers and Andy’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Well I’ll be damned, you were right! Demon Class B just appeared in Stockholm. I’ll give you a few minutes to get geared up then brief you before you leave.  _Beatus venatione!_ ”

“Happy hunting,” Anna responded back in the time honored way between Quartermaster-types and Banishers. As soon as Andy was gone, Anna shoved herself away from her desk to give as much fury as humanly possible to the mirthful demon hiding beneath.

“That was  _wonderfully_  entertaining,” Elsa chuckled as she extricated herself. “This is half the reason demons come to the Mortal Plane you know. Like I said, there’s just nothing to do in Hell.”

    “Oh get out of here already before you get me into trouble, or worse, make me look crazy. I  _do_ have an image to uphold around here, and trust me when I say there are some people who’d love to see me gone.” Stuffing her supplies irritably into a duffel, Anna didn’t hear Elsa hum softly and cross the room to her.

    “I’m sorry love,” Elsa spoke into Anna’s ear, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist from behind. “I see that I’ve made you upset, and that was not my intention when I came to visit. How can I make it up to you?”

    Anna opened her mouth to say the first thing on her mind but closed it with a sigh, sifting through her thoughts. “Just… be more careful, okay? This place is dangerous for you, and you nearly got caught.”

    “I will, I promise.” Elsa squeezed Anna’s shoulder for good measure before turning her around. Anna still looked a bit rumpled, crystal blue eyes decidedly both worried and agitated. Elsa smiled and leaned forward, kissing Anna’s forehead in an attempt to alleviate some pressure from her beautiful mind. Then she stepped back and let Anna collect the rest of her things, grabbing her crucifix last of all. Anna weighed the simple cross in her hand, lost in thought for a moment.

    “So since we didn’t get to do anything  _fun_  this time,” Elsa began, words brimming with mischief, “I was thinking I come by and visit you when you get back. Spend some quality time together and finally let that bed of yours see some real use–”

    Ana whirled and threw her silver crucifix, but she was a nanosecond too late. Elsa was gone in a puff of smoke and ash, leaving Anna alone. Or so she thought.

    “Banisher… Anna?” Andy had just returned to see Anna breathing heavily in the corner, eyes locked angrily on the center of the room. At the sound of his voice, the Banisher’s face went as red as her hair, crossing the room to retrieve the holy object and loop the chain around her neck.

    Without another word, Anna marched down the hall towards the helipad. Andy half-jogged to catch up with her as she stared resolutely ahead, refusing to acknowledge the strange looks she received from her fellow BD workers. Right as she turned the corner she heard,

“Just another day in the office with Senior Banisher Anna.”


	3. When Things Aren't What They Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Praestes is pronounced prah-ee-stez

A light finger skimmed along the decimals and letters bordering the bottom third of a shelf of books before stopping to ease one out of line. The thick binding created a fine cloud of dust as it thumped against the other books in her arms, and for the third time that day Anna struggled not to sneeze. Failing, she heard a murmured chorus of ‘bless you’s’ from all around, the loudest of which was followed by a short, mocking laugh coming from the corner of the library where she’d been working previously. Trust Elsa to find humor in blessing people.

Anna grumbled and dropped the heavy tomes, finding a seat on the ground immediately to the right. She leafed through a few titles, read some paragraphs, and without fail placed each one into her discard pile. Anna dropped her head into her hands. This was going to be harder than she’d thought.

After returning from the Stockholm case unsuccessful, her superiors had voiced their suspicion that Anna’s position as a high ranking Banisher was coming into question. She’d been candidly reminded that there were plenty of others eager to prove themselves and take her place should she no longer be up to the task. Anna had assured that she was, and was subsequently given a week to come up with a lead towards the escaped Class B. When a trip to both the Quartermasters and tracking department yielded no information, Anna decided to go old school.

The BD had archives dedicated to all things Heaven and Hell, and operated in very similar ways to a public library. Members could check out materials, make copies, do research, and so on, as long as nothing ever left the grounds. The Archive was truly a sight to behold, a veritable ocean of knowledge rivaled only by the Banned Book Collection housed in the Vatican. Hard to believe information of this scale had small beginnings. What began as a small personal collection by one of the BD’s founders grew over decades, attracting other nobles and various intellectuals, and eventually, over several lifetimes, the entire country of Norway and all Europe. The Archives flourished as a wealth of information poured in, accounts of demon banishing and taming arriving from as far away as the Dutch colonized country of South Africa. To appease the growing literate population, they stocked popular fiction and religious anecdotes, loaning them out in return for small fees. When the Enlightenment struck, and with it the rise of anti-clerical attitude, the BD was forced underground – quite literally in this case – taking it’s vast Archives with it. A new, entirely public library was erected on top, and the old Archives were forgotten. Through regime change, industrialization, war, and social upheaval, the old building remained standing, and was where Anna sat today. A plaque outside proclaimed “Spreading and Encouraging the Pursuit of Knowledge Since 1768” in Latin.

The squeaking of cart wheels made Anna pull in her feet, hoping the aisle was wide enough to let whoever it was pass while she wallowed in defeat undisturbed.

“Excuse me Miss, are you alright?” Anna lifted her head. Politely curious dark eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses peered down at her, hands stopping the cart in front of him from rolling away. He was dressed business casual, light grey collared shirt, khakis, and dress shoes. Your average full time librarian.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Just having a little trouble with my research project.”

“Doing dissertation work? We have lots of scholarly texts in another section of the library.”

“Oh! Um, I’m actually not… I’m not a college student.” Anna’s cheeks colored at the admission.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. You looked about the age and we get a lot of young people in overnight for that.” He shook his head. “Anyway, would you still like my help? I’m sure I can find something for you. As they say here, ‘if God wills it, it shall be found’.”

_Ah… not so average after all._

“And if God wills it, it shall indeed be found, _Praestes_.”

Immediately the man’s posture changed. His easy going manner was replaced with strict formality. “Title?”

“Banisher.” Anna stood, gathering her books and placing them on the cart. Dark eyes widened.

“Of course, right this way.” Anna followed him to the end of the shelves before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I have a guest. Don’t worry, she’s already been cleared,” she clarified, sensing his hesitation. “And I have a spare crucifix for her. Saves you the trouble of that long security check.” The man relaxed, easing his rigid features into a grateful smile.

“It does indeed. Slap that on and you’re good to go. We’re indebted to God that the Unholy can’t withstand the touch of sacred metals. Collect your guest and meet me at the interchange. You know where it is.” Anna nodded, snaking through the bookshelves to the back of the library. As she turned the last corner she heard Elsa’s voice.

“Who’s this guy here?”

“That’s Daredevil! He’s my favorite.” Anna was surprised to hear a second voice, even more so to find that its owner was a child. Elsa was down on her knees, pointing over the boy’s shoulder to a book held in his lap. She’d taken off the blazer of her grey pantsuit to reveal the petal pink blouse beneath, and her blue topaz teardrop earrings glittered just as brightly in the sunlight as her platinum braid. The child, no older than seven, stood in front of her wearing a dark red shirt with two overlapping D’s in black script, jeans, and sneakers. They were so engrossed that neither noticed Anna approach.

“And why is he your favorite?” Elsa asked affectionately, eyes soft and caring, giving the boy her complete attention.

“Because he’s a super hero _and_ he’s blind! My friend’s blind too, and I love reading the newest comics to him. He thinks it’s cool that he can beat up bad guys without even seeing them!” The child made a few random punches and chops into the air in front of him, scowling fiercely. “I think his costume is the coolest too.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Two fists with pointer fingers out glued themselves to the boy’s forehead. “He’s got horns! Just like a real devil.”

“Not quite like a real devil,” Elsa teased, the edge of her mouth turning up. “ _Real_ devil’s horns are very tall, and demon horns come in all shapes and sizes.”

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, twisting to look over his shoulder at her. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“I know a great many things,” she said, tapping him on the nose so he giggled. “And you will too once you’re older.”

“I can’t wait to grow up. Then I can be smart like you and fight bad guys like Daredevil!” The boy smiled up at her, all toothy and joyous.

“Appreciate being young while you can, little one. It goes by much too quickly.” Elsa glanced up, finally catching sight of Anna. “Hello love, how long have you been standing there?”

Anna had watched the interaction with a mixture of guilt and wonder. She felt like she was invading on a private moment, and yet her heart had swelled at the miracle before her. A demon conversing with a child, a sinner speaking with a saint. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “N-Not long but… It’s time to go.”

“I see.” She turned to the boy. “I had fun talking to you. Tell your friend I said hi?”

“I will!” He cried, tucking the comic under his arm. “Goodbye!” Elsa waved in return and soon the boy was gone. Anna had never seen Elsa this content and peaceful before. It did something to her heart. Elsa caught her staring.

“What?”

“It’s… it’s nothing.” Anna dropped her eyes – missing Elsa’s knowing look – to dig in her jacket pocket. “Here, you need to wear this.” She tossed a shiny object at Elsa, which she caught an examined. It was a metal cross the length of her hand, almost sterile in design save a rounding and tapering at the edges. She slipped the chain around her neck, its weight foreign on her chest.

“It’s zinc not silver, and hopefully no one will be able to tell at a glance. I told the Keeper that you’d already been cleared, which as we both know is a lie. Keep that on though, and you should be fine.” Anna stuffed her hands into her pockets, eyes anywhere but Elsa. “C’mon, the _Praestes_ is waiting for me and my ‘guest’.” Elsa rolled her eyes, making air quotes as she mouthed ‘guest’ back to her.

They made their way to a nondescript janitor’s room off the side of the reference wing. When he saw them, the Keeper leaned away from the wall and held up a hand.

“Your guest must stay here while we open the interchange.” Anna made a motion for Elsa to stay put and followed the man into the cramped closet. After locking the door, the librarian walked to the opposite side of the room and slid aside a section of wall no wider than a foot. Removing a key card from his belt, he swiped into the security system, opening a concealed hand print scanner and microphone. Anna pressed her hand to the glass, the screen glowing green in response. “State your title and clearance,” the Keeper said.

“Senior Banisher, level five clearance.” Anna ignored the faint whistle of shock from behind. After a soft whir of processing, a small scrolling message appeared atop the hand scanner. _Business?_ “Research on Class B’s. And I have a guest. She has already been cleared.” A moment passed before another message came. _Can a Praestes confirm?_ Anna allowed the Keeper to step forward and punch in his answer, a small electronic keyboard sliding out with another swipe of his card. Finished, the faux wall panel slid back into place and a small hiss was heard off to her right. A section of plaster had become indented, slowly rolled to the side on hidden tracks. Stairs led down as far as the eye could see, disappearing into darkness.

“Your guest may enter now, but she must wear this around her eyes.” The Keeper handed her a blindfold. “Don’t worry, the stairs are actually an escalator, so you don’t have to worry about her tripping and breaking her neck.” Anna filed the mental image of a powerful demon like Elsa stumbling blindly down a flight of stairs for later amusement. “When we arrive in the Archives hub, she is free to remove it. When you leave she must put it back on. Normally we would have a _Praestes_ escort you everywhere, but I figure since you have clearance only one level below Council members, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Anna was silently relieved. One less person around to spill their secret.

One Elsa retrieved and one escalator trip later, they arrived in the Archive hub, a round, high ceilinged room the size of the New York Stock Exchange trading floor. Desks and terminals competed for space, crashing the modern era into a design right out of the Neoclassical/Goth revival era of the eighteenth century. Large, flat panels with minimal decoration lined the walls, emphasizing space and breadth, solid foundation and permanency. There was little color, cream and off-whites creating a canvas-like feel while dark wood trimming added a touch of earth. This style continued for several floors before the ribbed, vaulting buttresses and pointed arches, heralding the castles of old, raced to meet each other in a dome at the center of the ceiling. It was the kind of place that commanded respect and reverence. Environment has an interesting effect on people and psyche, and the powerful architecture forced conversation into hushed whispers. Eight different corridors led to wings with specialized topics, as indicated in latin above the arch’s frame. The hallways were stocked on either side with books, scrolls, and tomes. They were skinny and long, barely wide enough that two people could walk abreast, and at night they gave the illusion of stretching for eternity. New members quickly learned to carry a personal light and map, the passages spider webbing and crossing over each other with such randomness that one could easily be lost for several hours. Many _Praestes_ come across a neophyte wandering helplessly in the dark and must escort them in the right direction. This is all well and good until it’s realized that the Keepers are prone to teasing, and they never forget a face.

“Here we are,” the Keeper announced. Elsa took off her blindfold, blinking as her eyes adjusted. “Is there anything else I can assist you with, Banisher?”

“Actually yes. Rather than squandering my time on a database that hasn’t been updated for ten years, would you mind showing us to the stacks on tracking and aura residue?”

The man snorted. “Yeah, that old thing could really use a good clean out, and a visual update for God’s sake. Right, this way.”

The three of them walked silently, Anna and the Keeper looking straight ahead while Elsa tried to satisfy her curiosity in small bursts. Though she knew Anna trusted her completely, she got the impression that the Keeper would get suspicious if she did more than just glance around. A pity, as there was so much to see. When they arrived at their destination – though it looked much the same as everywhere else – Anna immediately began her search, leaning at odd angles to see the volumes by her feet and rising on tip-toe for the ones above her head. She pulled one out here and there, and soon enough she had a fair sized pile. Elsa offered to take a few, skimming the titles of books quietly. The Keeper coughed into his hand, bringing both women out of their respective worlds.

“It looks like you’re all set here so I’ll be off. One thing you might like to know is that we’ve been doing a little reorganizing and created reading pockets out here in the stacks. Now you can research and work closer to your material rather than going back to the main hub all the time.” He paused, shifting his weight to the opposite foot.

“Banisher. May I ask, what were you doing in the public library section? Surely if you wanted something of value you would have come here first.”

Anna gave a small bark of laughter, answering while she scanned titles. “Sometimes the works of fiction offer better clues than these dusty old things. Pop culture isn’t as far from the truth as readers think.”

The _Praestes_ nodded in agreement, regarding her anew. “You are quite knowledgeable: forward thinking in pre-clearing your guest, knowing the database was old and practically useless, and knowing that truth lies in other places. And yet you are so young…”

Anna’s expression became stony. “I started young.”

She sensed Elsa still beside her. The _Praestes_ ducked his head. “Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. Good luck Banisher, Deo volente.

“God willing,” Anna returned as the librarian slipped away.

Elsa waited until she was certain he was gone. “You never told me about how you became a Banisher.”

“No?” Anna replied innocently. “Huh.” Elsa frowned at Anna’s uncharacteristic brevity but decided not to push it. This was neither the time nor the place.

She took the rest of Anna’s books and found the reading pocket nearby, claiming the comfiest chair, dragging the coffee table over for a foot rest, and making herself comfortable for what was sure to be a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for waiting and sorry about the gap in chapters, I got slammed with work. I have the idea in my head that there will be weekly updates at the very least and I will post if for whatever reason that's not going to happen. More up to date information can be found on my tumblr (a link to which is on my profile page) as well as headcanons and fun world-building tidbits!


	4. Devil In The White City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My deepest apologies for the delay on this chapter. Life and school decided to conspire against me and hit with the force of semi trucks. Hopefully the length, which is almost twice the size as the previous, makes up for it. (Also I changed BD to GD, which will now roughly translate to "Guardians of God", and I'll be updating the previous chapters for that shortly)

Only an Olympic-medal-worthy display of coordination and balance allowed Anna to unlock the front door of her apartment. She flicked a braid over her shoulder with an easy toss of her head and hefted a third bulging bag of groceries atop the two already in her arms.

The apartment wasn't large, but it was home. She'd bought herself cheap furniture from IKEA and gotten the rest from her parents' house. This ensured the mismatch of chairs, silverware, and bedding, but filled the space in a cozy and personal way. She imagined it was not unlike a college student living alone for the first time: no strict pattern or style, and personal items like mail, bras, and a laptop were displayed arbitrarily and without functionality. Paintings, framed band posters, and her own photos filled the walls, the tops of tables and desks reserved for little odds and ends picked up during travels. But Anna's favorite feature, one that she achingly missed when underground, was the abundant sunlight. All windows faced south overlooking the river Drammenselva, brightening all areas of her apartment from dawn til dusk.

Anna's shadow skipped across the sunny rectangles on the floor, belting Fall Out Boy lyrics on her trips between kitchen and front door.

" _Drop a heart, break a name,_

_We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong te-ea-eam!_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round!_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_a loaded God complex, cock it and pull_ –, aaagh!"

Elsa caught the bag of sugar and apples launched at the Banisher's explosive response to her presence. She cocked her head at Anna who was sprawled on the ground.

"Customarily I'm supposed to ask if you're alright," Elsa began slowly, "but the only thing I can think of is, 'wow, she scares easily considering what she does for a living.'"

"Where the  _hell_  did you come from?!" Anna panted, trying to get her breathing under control.

Elsa put a hand on her hip, goods thumping against a jean clad thigh. "Anna, I'm  _from_  hell." Her lips twitched with barely contained laughter and a colorful floral print top wasn't helping her look serious in the slightest.

"Oh my God, you know what I meant."

Elsa aimed a pointed look at her, which Anna ignored, before responding. "I was out on the balcony, reading." She briefly revealed a worn, well-thumbed book from behind her back. "Such a lovely day outside, it was begging to be appreciated." Elsa smirked. "Though perhaps I'd say you're appreciating it too much. You're never quite this… excitable, on the job."

Anna groaned, rolling her eyes. Locking the front door, she took the groceries from Elsa's waiting grasp. Along with what she'd rescued, Elsa spied a rather impressive amount of sugary treats being unloaded onto the counter.

"What are you,  _twelve_? There's no way you can or should eat that many Oreos in the few days before you go back."

"What are you,  _three thousand_?" Anna shot back, sliding a bag of Dove dark chocolates into the pile. "Also, have you seen this figure?" She ran her free hand down her abdomen and the curve of her hip, her jean jacket and peach denim pants doing nothing to conceal her fit and muscular body. Elsa's eyes watched with rapt attention. "Like chocolate even stands a chance against this bod."

Anna had embellished her last statement with a fair amount of pride. Elsa on the other hand began to wonder how much of a chance Anna's "bod" stood against a warm, chocolate covered tongue–

"Hey!" Anna scolded. "No dirty thoughts!"

Elsa didn't bat an eyelid. "How did you know?"

"It's the only time you ever shut up."

The demon clucked her tongue. "Got me there."

Anna's laugh was too loud, the silence in it's wake tense like the crowd before a firing squad.

"You said… a few days," Anna echoed quietly. "How many do I have left?"

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, knowing Anna already knew the answer. How could she not? "We went to the Archives four days ago, and that was exactly a week after you came here. So including today that makes… three." Anna's grip on the counter tightened, her face wooden. She turned her back, returning to unbagging groceries. Elsa took the hint and gave her some space.

The living room was rather unremarkable as far living rooms go – cozy with just the right balance of clutter and space. The wall opposite the kitchen was made entirely of interspaced windows, letting in the sunlight Anna loved so much. What was different however, was the wall directly to the right.

Space intended for a mounted television was trumped by immense wooden bookshelves. Ledges overflowed with paperbacks, journals, and objects of oddity. Leather bound volumes so old their covers flaked shared space with The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and a mix of fantasy and nonfiction from the nineteenth century to the present. Atlases were wedged against waxy scrolls, photography books, art history, and latin texts appeared in random locations, and loose leaf paper filled all other gaps. It was a farrago, its method of organization random to everyone but Anna. Elsa was learning slowly, but for now was content to watch Anna unerringly picked something from the shelves.

The furniture arranged U-like in front of the bookshelves was tame in comparison. Like most of the house, none of it matched and yet everything belonged. Elsa considered her options before curling up on the sofa. On her back with her head propped on the armrest and book on her knee, she could see Anna working over the raised bar seating that separated the the two rooms.

Anna was brooding with a capital 'B', head down and silent. Elsa chewed her bottom lip, eyes falling to the table top beside her. A folded document lay within reach, the watermark of Gladium Dei's emblem of a fiery sword and whip pale in the light.

The demon held a mix of gratitude and distaste for the paper. When Anna first came home it was light as a feather, tossed into the air with pure delight. Elsa had been immediately hauled out of the apartment by a whooping Anna ready for a night of fun and freedom. The parchment had fluttered to the ground, Elsa only reading it the following morning on her way to make breakfast for a slumbering redhead.

_Banisher Anna,_

_By the time this gets to your desk, I will be on a jet to Italy. We still expect your report on the Stockholm Class B, but we will have to reschedule our conference. The Council and several leading Officers have been summoned to the Vatican, myself of course included. We are also aware that your two week leave begins tomorrow. As such, assuming our stay at the Vatican is not long, we will reconvene and discuss your findings the day of your return._

_From the desk of Commanding Officer Snow, Senior Exiler and Council Member_

What had once been the sign of windfall now weighed heavy as a lodestone. Anna's every waking moment revolved around it, like a comet caught in a black hole. The likelihood that the Class B could be tracked, much less caught, waned with each passing day.

Only the rare outing lifted Anna's spirits, though much to Elsa's dismay they were all work related. Their trip to the Archives started well, but after hours of fruitless digging Anna became sullen as a storm cloud. That night, while Anna slept in the bedroom, Elsa took the couch, rocketing her mind back to the dawning days of their relationship. Sleep eluded her, indecisiveness grinding against her bones like boulders. She couldn't figure out what Anna needed: distance or companionship. Elsa lay awake, thoughts revolving like a tumbler...

"I can hear your cogs spinning from here Elsa."

The demon blinked, catching Anna's eyes from across the room. They were clearer than before, a hint of humor forming a half grin. "That's either a really thought provoking book or you were fantasizing something NC-17 with the straightest face I've ever seen."

Elsa shook her head. "Neither. But it's in the past, not to worry."

"Alright," Anna shrugged. "I'm making sandwiches for lunch, do you want one?"

"Please."

"What are you reading by the way?" Anna asked, reaching above her for plates. "It's not one of mine."

Elsa flipped the book over. "Just something I picked up at the library. It's 'An Account of God's Fallen: A History of Demons, Their Nature, and Their Binding.' A good read if a bit anthropocentric."

A string of curses rang from the kitchen as Anna fumbled her plate. Elsa shut her mouth with an audible click, usual reprimand dying on her tongue.

Anna's glare was molten.

" _Which_  library Elsa?"

"T-The one we visited together." Anna didn't waver. If Elsa were a dog her ears would be drooping. "The ah… The Archives."

Anna closed her eyes, mouth a sharp line. Guilt dripped like acid into Elsa's stomach, her appetite gone. She'd known at the time taking the book was a bad idea, but curiosity had outweighed her common sense. Elsa briefly entertained the idea of fleeing to Hell, but knew that would be a petty abuse of power. Instead she sat up, knowing she needed to pay the piper sooner rather than later. Anna shoved her fingers into her bangs. "I cannot believe… How did you even–! You know what, no, the less I know the better." She laughed weakly. "And of course it's anthropocentric, a human wrote it."

Elsa blinked. "You're not… angry?"

"Of course I am," Anna replied, bristling. Then she relaxed. "But I can either imagine the consequences of this and curl up into a ball or I can find out if it's of any use to me." She went back to making lunch – meat, cheese, lettuce, and a cutting board appearing on the countertop. "Does it have anything on tracking?"

"Yes. book two, chapter five. The first book is all history."

"What about Auras?"

"Chapter three."

"And Summoning?"

"I haven't read that far but yes, chapter seventeen."

"Hm… I think I can work with that." Anna tapped her knife to her chin, making Elsa cringe. "What made you pick that book?"

"General interest," the demon replied over the steady thock of blade on plastic. "It's not often I get the chance to read about what the GD, or the world, thinks of us. And yet," She considered her words carefully, "it's amazing how little knowledge you've collected on us, even after thousands of years. Your history abounds with stories of fae and daedra, thinking them little wonders of God placed on Earth to tease and test humanity. Here I find nothing but means to destroy, capture, and exploit. After it was written the Christian Bible gained so much force that people began to overlook it's inaccuracy. It's followers cried heretic on those who continued to tell true accounts of us Fallen. I think humans forget that we were once God's people too." Elsa steepled her hands, tapping her forefingers against her lips. "But there was one man in recent memory who treated me as an equal."

"Define recent." The demon had a bad habit of starting with 'just the other day' when recalling events from several hundred years ago.

"Oh you know him, he's quite famous." Elsa hid a smile as Anna joined her with two plates of food. "His name was Yisus."

"Ee-sho?" Anna repeated, attempting to rap her tongue around the foreign word. "Sounds Aramaic. Was he Jewish?"

"Given your skill with language, I'm surprised you don't know, but I believe in english he is 'Jesus Christ'."

Anna's head whipped up so fast Elsa feared it would twist clean off. " _You met Jesus?_ "

"I did," Elsa hummed. "Quite a pleasant man, very intelligent. But of course, that kind of story doesn't make it into the Bible. Despite knowing what I was he was not afraid. He was like that, possessing an uncanny ability to tell where demon resided. We spoke of philosophy, ethics, politics, and of course, God and His redemptive plan. He was insatiably curious about my life and I in turn was quite fascinated by his. Anyone that could work Satan up into such a tissy was a man I wanted to know."

Anna hadn't moved. The hallway clock ticking was the only sound for several minutes before the Banisher recovered the use of her jaw. "O-Okay, I have to know…" Elsa tilted her head, giving her full attention. Anna licked her lips. "Is he the Son of God?"

Elsa's eyes sparkled, her mouth somewhere between a smirk and a genuine smile.

"Christianity has waited over two thousand years to know the answer to that question." She paused, long enough for Anna to start fidgeting. She hiked up her knee and opened her book, eyes already sliding across the page. "I think it can wait a little longer."

* * *

The sound of a chair being scraped back jarred both apartment occupants, but only Elsa reacted. She looked over the top of her book, a small pout of disappointment on her face as she set the book aside. She'd have to start the chapter over to get the right atmosphere for that scene. Anna got up from the dining table, gait rivaling the severely intoxicated as she moved, zombie-like, to the kitchen, a coffee mug gripped in her hand. Her reemergence came with steam from her newly filled cup, and based on her grimace and blitzed chugs, Elsa suspected Anna had yet again forgone sugar and cream.

Anna returned to her previous spot, eyes dropping dully to the multitude of papers and books strewn across the table. Elsa watched warily. Anna blinked slowly before placing her coffee stoically to the side and burying her face in her arms. A great sigh passed through her body, a sound of defeat so foreign from the normally upbeat woman that it had Elsa immediately on her feet.

"Anna?" Elsa stepped quietly up to the table. "Anna what's wrong?" The Banisher merely groaned. Elsa huffed irritably, the one lock of hair that refused to lie flat across her head like the rest bobbing in response. Like a four year old's art project, Anna's hand written notes and charts from the past week were strewn about, crumpled and tossed in a mystifying collage of scribbles, circles, and arrows, all crisscrossing only to end at violent red X's.

Elsa lay a sympathetic hand on Anna's head. "Still no luck huh?" Not expecting an answer, Elsa hummed and began gathering the hairs that had come out of of Anna's ponytail from time or exasperated tugging. "I know you don't have much time left, but you can't keep going like this. You've hardly eaten, you haven't slept. You can't keep this up any longer." Elsa combed back the last few pieces then ran her hands down the length of Anna's shoulders to her elbows. Her warm breath slid across Anna's neck as Elsa planted a lingering kiss on freckled skin. When Anna still did not move, Elsa nestled into her from behind, worry bleeding into her voice. "Please Anna, please take a break. An hour, that's all I ask."

A silence stretched so long Elsa feared Anna had fallen asleep before the Banisher picked up her head, scowling.

"Make it thirty minutes. And not," she leveled a finger at the demon behind her, "a second more." Elsa beamed, thrilled with her victory despite the amendment.

Before Anna could change her mind, Elsa dragged her by the hand towards the bedroom. She silenced a spluttering Anna with a loaded glance over her shoulder. "Oh Anna, I know that I'm  _irresistible_ , but I didn't think you were in that kind of mood. Trust me, what you really need is a shower. I may have seen Jesus heal a blind man but nothing matches the glorious power of a hot shower. Indoor plumbing,  _that's_  the real miracle." Elsa rummaged around the room, stuffing a towel into Anna's hands and giving her purposeful pushes towards the attached bathroom. She squeezed Anna's shoulders, indicating she stay put, then turned on the water and gathered the best soaps and lotions.

Hands on her hips, Elsa nodded to herself and turned back to Anna. "Well, you're all set! I'll leave you to it."

Gleefully turning a blind eye to Anna's baffled expression, Elsa practically skipped out of the bathroom before closing the door behind her. After Anna worked through her confusion, Elsa heard the the tell tale rustling of clothes being removed. She found herself unable to resist.

"You know, if you really  _are_  in the mood, I could help you in there. The other great thing about showers is that you're already warm and wet. Though I Can't guarantee you'll finish in less than thirty minutes–"

Anna's discarded jeans collided with her face. As the bathroom door slammed shut once more, Elsa removed the article that had so decisively ended her teasing, a private smile on her lips. That had been a better reaction than she'd been expecting, and she was glad to see some of Anna's natural hot-headedness return.

Her ears perked at Anna's muffled grumbling and a few moments into the tirade Elsa was holding back fits of laughter. She escaped to the living room, Anna's "...crazy lesbian demon... always trying to get in my pants," prying an undignified chortle from her halfway down the hall.

In true regiment-raised style, Anna's "relaxing shower" was finished in ten minutes. Elsa rolled her eyes and patiently waited for Anna to join her. Anna rounded the corner, pulling a forest green tank over her head, light pink sleeping shorts hugging her waist. The demon's satisfaction that Anna was wearing pajamas Elsa had picked for her was short lived. Anna took one look at Elsa lounging in her reading chair and sat down across with from her, stolen Archive book in her hands.

"It hasn't been half an hour yet."

Anna turned a page. "And yet I get the feeling you're out of things for me to do." The remark stung but Elsa refused to be irked.

"I could… make you some hot chocolate. You bought that fancy Swiss mix a few months back that we haven't tried yet."

"No thanks."

"A card game? Something simple since I'm sure your brain is fried."

Anna scowled. "I'm fine Elsa. The shower was plenty."

"Well how about–"

"I said I'm  _fine,_  Elsa."

Elsa closed her mouth, hand curling into a fist. Anna heard a grunt and in the blink of an eye Elsa was crouched before of her.

"Anna," Elsa said, "I know you only have one day left and I know you've been trying for an impossible amount of time to find something. I do  _not_  want you to go back to the Council with nothing. I do  _not_  want you to fail this test. Do you understand?" Elsa tipped the book away with a finger.

Anna was tired. The stress and pressure of her assignment and successive sleepless nights had sapped the color from her eyes, the normal bright beryl was dull as though a layer of fine dust had settled. Her face and posture radiated fatigue. Elsa didn't need her Sight to know Anna's weariness was soul deep. "Have you considered all your options?"

"I've been everywhere and there's nothing," Anna growled. "Going back to the scene of the Summoning won't solve anything. The Aura will be long gone. And besides I don't have time." Anna attempted to gain control over the book but Elsa remained firm.

"Have you thought about asking me where this demon is?"

Anna's eyes narrow. "I can't do that, it's cheating." Elsa gave her a look of complete incredulity. "What would I even tell the Council?" Anna's tone turned high and mocking. "'Well my girlfriend told me where to find this guy so get a team ready and let's go! How does my girlfriend know? Well she's a demon of course so we can  _totally_  trust her.'"

This time the barb struck deep and stayed. "You're using all the resources you have available to you. They're just a bit… different."

"You don't understand!" Anna snapped, tearing the book away. "This isn't going to be a slap on the wrist kind of deal! If they don't fire me it'll take  _years_  to get back to where I am now. And if they do–" Her voice cracked. "I have to keep going, I have to keep moving up. I've wasted so much time…"

Anna clenched her teeth, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Elsa stood and seated herself on the couch. Close but not too close.

"You're right, I don't understand." Anna practically crackled with fury. Elsa summoned an aura of calm as Anna's outburst revealed she was more troubled than anticipated. "But please don't blame that on me. You hardly tell me anything more than skin deep about work… or why it means so much to you." Anna twitched. Elsa swallowed the desire to comfort her. Her throat burned. "I'm not saying you have to tell me everything now, but it's been painful to watch from the sidelines. I've never seen you this focused, but I've also never seen you this afraid." When the Banisher stiffened and stared at the floor boards, Elsa broke. "Please, let me help you."

Anna bit her lip hard enough to bruise, but slowly she nodded. Elsa retrieved Anna's research, fanning out the papers on the coffee table. "What do you need so that the Council will be satisfied?"

Anna sniffed, crossing her arms and bringing her knees to her chest. "A location. A trail. Anything that would lead us to the demon or determine if it's even still in this Plane." Elsa began sorting, looking through the pages with fresh eyes and a new perspective.

"Well you're right about one thing, the Aura will be gone by now. And if the demon was smart, it would have dissipated shortly after it's Summoning."

"Well that's no help–." The demon held up a finger, cutting Anna off.

"But," she continued, "demons can be traced in more than one way." Moving a last few pages, Elsa plucked a report from slew and waved it triumphantly. "As you know, we demons have to convince a human to Summon us if we don't want to Rift travel. Some of us are polite and ask nicely. Some of us are not and coerce humans into preparing the ritual." Elsa flipped through the packet, skimming. She smiled. "Bingo."

Anna sat up. "What is it?" She'd read that file a hundred times: an interview with the Summoner. All but the most rookie of Banishers disregard these because they end in one of two ways: the Summoner did everything willingly and without regret or can't remember anything and is completely useless. The second meant they were forced, possibly possessed, and that only indicated to the Banisher that they were dealing with a high class, malevolent creature.

Elsa put a finger on a small photograph paperclipped in the upper left corner of the file. A short haired, aging white male stared listlessly out. "Judging by the short answers during the interview, this poor man didn't know what he was doing. I wager that these reports are not exact recordings of what took place though. They're summaries, and any irrelevant information is taken out." Anna stared at her. "What? It makes sense," Elsa shrugged. "You have to write everything by hand,  _of course_  abbreviations or synopses would be used."

"So you're saying… something is missing."

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure you already know this, but the higher a demon's class, the more likely possession took place. That way they can make sure everything goes the way they want and don't have to waste time convincing the Summoner to do their bidding. In the hands of a Higher Being, humans minds are… basically putty. Their tiny conscious is pushed to the side, and in the vastness of a demon's mind, a human must find something to keep sane. In rare cases the human is strong enough to maintain control of their own mind but…" Elsa taps her temple with a wry smile. "A demon's mind is not a safe place for humans.

"Imagine being suddenly dropped in the middle of an ocean. As you sink beneath the waves you feel the currents flowing in torrents all around you, faster and faster until your mind begins to think the world consists of spinning endlessly in the dark. There is no up or down, no left or right. Just a whirling vortex of water and you are trapped in the middle. You close your eyes but you still see everything, it streams right through your eyelids. You can't breathe, you can't remember where you are, who you are, or how you got here. Now imagine –all that water, all that crushing weight and darkness– is the mind of a creature thinking things you can't even imagine. The mind crashing into yours is so alien and overwhelming that you are literally going insane from the things you don't understand. You are drowning so completely that your brain shuts down, hemorrhages, asphyxiates. If you don't find something to ground you before this happens, you're dead."

Anna swallowed.

"Not to scare you of course," the demon said, flashing a smile.

"Of course." All the same, Anna sat a little further back in her chair. "So how does a human ground itself in," she waved her hands about in circular motions, "all that?"

Elsa chuckled. "You already know. Think about it for a moment."

Anna chewed her lip. "The things that seem like complete gibberish in the reports are often numbers, colors, feeling hot or cold, random fits of rhyming, and Biblical passages. Sometimes we get names but it's rare that they lead anywhere."

"Have you ever wondered where those come from?"

"Casually, but I've never devoted time to–" Anna straightened. "Oh. Oh that's it isn't it?"

"Ding ding! We have a winner." Elsa's eyes brightened. "That's exactly correct Anna. That 'nonsense' is what the human chose to ground them. It may be the one thing among billions of others that made any kind of sense so they latch on and don't let go." Elsa waved the file again. "There isn't anything like that in here, but if we assume this man  _was_  possessed while Summoning then there might have been something he said that the writer thought babble and took out." She turned back to the cover, then frowned and flipped it over. "Who creates these?"

" _Praestes_  oversee the interview and ask questions, but  _Commentariis_ , Recorders, are the ones who actually write the reports. They are submitted to a Council Member for approval."

"The GD's gone bureaucratic in its old age." Elsa tossed the file into Anna's lap. "I think you should call up whoever wrote that and see what they know. Oh and if they ask," Anna looked up. Elsa's voice was  _dripping_  with sarcasm. "Your demon girlfriend didn't say a word."


	5. Trials and Trails

Anna scanned each document carefully, concentration absolute. The importance that each page be pristine was paramount and Anna slid each paper into the binder with extreme precision. She checked and re-checked her conclusion. Was that a penmanship error? No, no just a fleck of ash. Anna frowned, inspecting the dark particulate on the pad of her finger.

Three quick taps drew her attention. "Anna? Can I come in?"

A pair of curious brown eyes queried her from the doorway. Golden blonde hair, a well muscled frame, and the deep blues of the Quartermaster uniform identified the speaker as Anna's first and best friend at _Gladaeus Daemonia_.

"Kristoff!" Anna waved him forward, a smile appearing. "You know you don't have to knock."

"You were busy," he replied easily. "Besides, it's polite." Kristoff looked over her shoulder, easy considering he was bigger than her in almost every conceivable way. " How's it coming?"

"I think," Anna placed the last sheet and clicked the rings shut, "I think it's finished."

Kristoff thumped her back. "I knew you could do it. Ready to meet with the chief?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna stood, tucking the binder under her arm. "Walk with me?" Her destination wasn't far but Kristoff's wry humor and warm personality were always welcome.

"Of course."

Outside her office was a buzz of activity. Juniors rushed about, dodging desks and each other like ants in a traffic jam. Conversation droned as reports were delivered and given, tasks completed or doled, and coffee was ordered. Light blue flashes mixed with the red, grey, black, and yellow uniforms of other departments, the Banisher's barracks a constant back and forth of communication throughout the entire GD when it wasn't a sea of black.

"How's work been lately?" Anna asked after they navigated the tight cubicles and throngs of people.

"Good. Great actually. I know it means extra trouble for you but with more and more upper class demons popping up it's been quite the treat for us."

"Any interesting new finds?"

"Nothing earth-shattering," Kristoff lamented. "You'd think with the massive amount of reports flooding in there'd be something new. I mean, there's literally stacks of files on the floor because we can't document them fast enough. Poor Juniors just can't keep up."

"So nothing about–"

Kristoff shook his head. "Nothing. And I'm assuming it's the same on your end."

"Speaking of," Anna recalled. "How's your new brood doing? Mishaps?"

"Not this year," Kristoff said. "They're smart and practice well. Of course there are always the exceptions."

"Good or bad?"

"Both. Andy– you've met him haven't you? He's a good kid and a fast learner. Needs some help in the weapons department but that's nothing too rare. Then there's Cain." Kristoff sighed, rubbing his jaw. "Kid's got too much fire in him. All training and no books. Sneaks out of the dorms to log extra hours. Mouth like a sailor. Reminds me of another young cadet from way back when." He elbowed Anna playfully. Anna rolled her eyes, smiling.

"He'll turn out okay. A little anger's not bad."

"Mm, true," Kristoff acquiesced, "but he'll have to shape up soon. Trials are in a fortnight, and if he doesn't make the cut he's out."

Anna nodded, reaching out to call the elevator. As the doors opened Kristoff's pager chirped. He checked the message then stowed the device back in his pocket. "Duty calls. Sorry I couldn't walk you to the door. We're still on for afterwards though, right?"

"Assuming I'm still employed?" Anna grinned weakly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kristoff gave her a two fingered salute and walked away as the doors shut.

The elevator descended and Anna gathered her courage, fingers tapping an irregular beat. Anna puffed out her chest. She could do this. Her leads might be thin but she'd done some fast talking in her time and it hadn't failed her yet. All Anna needed was a some approval. She just hoped Snow was in a good mood.

The doors opened to the Exiler barracks. Mild grey color palette, electric lights, surprisingly modern in decor considering the history and high position of those who resided. There were still the trappings of old power. Gilded molding on the ceiling and elaborate corner pieces sat in the corner of her eye as she passed a sleek flat screen monitor detailing the location of various Exiler offices and their schedules. Anna exited to the right down a brightly lit hallway, rubber soled boots making dull smacks against the tile.

The solid grey door at the end arrived much too quickly. She squared her shoulders, fingers hovering above the door before knocking and entering.

Senior Exiler Snow looked up from a fresh cup of coffee. He cut a powerful figure in his deep russet red uniform, crisp and sharp with an aged grey buzz cut and clean shaven face. A high collar only served to draw attention to his grim countenance, lined and weathered from years in the field. His only decoration was a thin black ring on his left hand, though Anna could not remember him ever being married. His grey eyes flicked from her face to the binder and back again. "Banisher Anna. You're right on time." Snow's perpetual rasp ground words like gravel, decades of shouting commands and war cries had only worsened the problem. He tipped his mug her way but she shook her head. Caffeine couldn't help her now. Snow set his drink aside, hands folded behind his back. "Begin."

Anna's heels clipped together as she saluted. "Sir. The Class B demon summoned in Stockholm matched no other known signature in our database. It covered its tracks well; by the time our Sweden branch first response team arrived the Aura was already fading and the Circle was destroyed along with the rest of the residence. The homeowners' bodies were discovered, one dead by the building's collapse and the other, Oscar Holmlund, alive but completely incoherent. As of two weeks ago the demon's aura had not reappeared, so it is unclear whether it is still on this plane or if it's returned. Holmlund is still recovering but he's been moved to the public hospital nearby. We have a team assigned to him in case anything changes."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"I have a plan of action outlined on page nine." Anna barely kept the tremor out of her voice. "I just need approval. If you'll just read the report–"

"And I will," Snow interrupted, tone flat and dangerous. "But are you, Banisher, standing in my office, wasting my time, so _utterly_ out of words that all you have to offer is a deranged human casualty and a trail gone _cold_?"

Anna swallowed, stomach somewhere in her boots. "I, Sir, I promise–"

"I don't want your _promises_ ," Snow raged, slicing a hand through the air. "I want _answers_. Your performance is inexcusable. You haven't had a successful mission in months and now, after two weeks of sitting on your hands, you think you can walk in here and demand an extension of my authority for a half-concocted plan? You have a sieve, Banisher, potential slipping away like sand."

Anna had the distinct feeling like she'd been walking under water, sluggish and heavy, only to find her next step had taken her over cliff. Snow advanced like the abyss, towering over her. " Do you not understand your purpose in this world? Well, let me remind you. Your job is to protect human life, spare the innocent, and stop Hell's army from gaining ground in this terrible war." Snow grabbed her collar. Anna quelled a gasp as he forced her face inches from his.

"You're a _failure_. All those years spent training, wasted. The fact that you cannot articulate anything of worth just proves your report is equally worthless. I will read it, but only on my way to signing your termination." He clenched his fist, cutting off her oxygen supply. Black spots danced in her vision as Anna struggled to breathe. "You have forgotten your path, Anna, and with it your chance at redemption." Snow brought his other hand up, closing around her neck. "I should kill you where you stand."

Now Anna did make sound but it was too late. Her plea turned to coughing as she clawed ineffectively at his iron grip and blood pounded in her ears. Snow's expression remained as smooth as glass, squeezing the life from her one heartbeat at a time with the immovability of ancient stone.

The surface was so far away. Darkness yawned and snapped its teeth, a violent death beneath the waves.

"–na? Anna are you alright? Anna!" A hand curled around her own and Anna flinched, jerking her fingers away from her throat. "Anna what's the matter?"

Anna looked up, exhaling with a shudder. Snow still held a concerned hand halfway between her and himself, his coffee forgotten on his desk. The room was bright and clean, the abyss and terror nowhere to be found. Anna swallowed uninhibited, heart slamming in her chest.

Snow hovered, grey eyes fraught with worry. When no reply came Snow sighed. "You're supposed to take those two weeks off to _rest_." He ran a hand down his face. "Anna, what am I going to do with you?"

He patted the back of a chair with a strong hand. "Sit, we have much to discuss and you look like you're about to collapse." Anna sank gratefully into the proffered seat, unable to grasp what had just happened.

"Anna I appreciate how hard you work but for God's sake and mine, please don't push yourself. A lot of people care about you and don't want to see you burn yourself out. And again, I'm so sorry to delay our appointment. It's funny business these upper level positions: have to move at a moment's notice." He snorted good naturedly. "Though they should know better than to put seven old fogies on a plane and expect them to be awake later. Thank goodness the Pope is such a forgiving fellow."

Snow took sip of his coffee before starting. "Give me the report Anna." Anna gripped her knees. This was it. Snow took the file from her, tilting it from side to side before flipping through. When he got to the end Snow snapped the report shut with a bang, Anna's heart rate spiking along with it. Snow placed the binder on the desk before steepling his hands.

"Is that all?"

Anna's heart seized. "Yes. Sir," she fumbled. "Yes, Sir."

Snow maintained eye contact for several crucial seconds. Then he smiled. "Good! Then we can move on."

Snow stood, taking his mug with him. Anna sat completely frozen.

"You're welcome to have these if you'd like," Snow waved a tin of generic morning coffee cookies. "Doctor says my teeth can't handle the sugar anymore. Doesn't stop me from taking it in other ways, ha!"

"Sir?" The word left as a squeak. Snow turned back, curious.

"Mm?" His gaze lit upon her report. "Oh that?" As though the object in question were merely some quai-interesting desk toy. "What about it?"

"Sir, th-the report I," Anna stammered. "Don't you want to know how I'll proceed? I, I barely have anything and you're… just…"

"Anna, I would hope you'd know by know that I trust you completely. If you say you'll find the devil then you will." Snow's lips twisted in disdain. "These deadlines are preposterous if you ask me. How does the Order expect you to work at full capacity when you're pushing paper half the time? Rest assured Anna, your position is safe and will remain so for as long as I have any say. Afterall," Snow added, meeting Anna's mystified gaze, "you still have a job to do. Now please I insist, join me for some refreshment?"

Anna found she could only nod. Snow refilled the coffee pot with water and set it to boil, offering the cookie tray while they waited. "So, you spent the last two weeks working." Snow chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Out of all the Banisher's under my jurisdiction, you put in the most effort. I can scarcely believe you came in here thinking you were going to get fired." He waved a dismissive hand. "Perish the thought."

"Honestly sir," Anna confessed, "I didn't have anything until a few days ago."

"Indeed? Well, what brought about the breakthrough? You seem fairly confident now, earlier panic aside."

Anna blanched, covering herself with a cough. "I just, woke up with the idea. You know, clutch."

"Clutch?"

Anna searched her brain. "Uh, seat of your pants?"

Snow contemplated a moment before muttering another, 'Indeed.' "Truth be told dear, I wasn't planning on having you pitch your entire report to me. You've proven yourself more the capable time and again. I was hoping instead that we could talk."

Anna inclined her head. "Sir?"

"Enough with the 'Sir', Anna," Snow inclined his head kindly. "You and I both know we are far beyond that."

Anna grinned at that. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about my trip to the Vatican." The brewing machine gurgled, dispensing coffee into the pot below. Snow stood and prepared a mug for Anna, floating a biscuit on top.

"Is that allowed?" Anna wavered. "Your letter seemed to indicate it was official business."

"It was, technically. However," Snow grunted as he reseated himself, "judging by what you told me I rather think you'd be interested in our conference."

A look of understanding passed between them.

"As you may know, it's not very often all seven council members are called together at once, and even less frequently called to Italy. Only something Order or Plane threatening would incur a response of this scale. Something is happening, something dark, and I fear that if the rest of the GD is not informed we will not be prepared. Higher level demons, devils even, are being summoned across the globe. You have already encountered two if I'm not mistaken, one in particular has had you globe trotting for nearly three months now."

Anna scratched her neck, sheepish. "Yeah, about that..."

Snow put his hand up. "No need to explain. Though your skill is remarkable, there's no reason to assume you can capture a Class B or A on your own. I'm not sure even _I_ could do it, and I've been at this far longer than you." Snow winked before growing serious once more. "Not only are the Class's increasing in rank but they are appearing more frequently. In the past, higher Classes were careful lest we detect them. Of course, they could Rift travel, but that leaves them vulnerable to Heaven's armies, and by far a worse fate than we could ever give them. But now, now they are everywhere. They no longer take great pains to seduce their victims. More bodies have been found, more mindless minions. We can only speculate their motivation but... we must be prepared to stop them."

Anna leaned forward, cupping her hands. "What can we do?"

"For now, nothing. Unfortunately we must play the waiting game. Our Quartermasters and Juniors will research what they can, but it is now the Banisher's job to collect as much field information as possible."

"That seems reasonable enough," Anna mused. "Why even have all this secrecy? Sounds like the Council was planning on telling everyone anyway."

Snow weighed his words carefully. "Because of who we believe is responsible."

Several emotions pierced Anna's easy-going expression: fear, wrath, a giddiness that was far from holy, and the white hot lance of hate.

* * *

"'I see that you understand,'" Anna mimicked, her tone flat and stern as Snow had been an hour previously. Screeching metal covered her actual voice but Kristoff could read lips well enough. Anna pushed forward, driving her weight out and up, disengaging their swords with a shrill ring. Kristoff repositioned, heavy tip tracing small circles in the air at the level of his eyebrow. Guarded, Anna shuffled her feet and readied herself for an opening.

An arc of steel bobbed towards her right shoulder. Anna flicked her wrists to deflect the blade harmlessly to the side, immediately following with her own lunge at Kristoff's middle. He stepped forward and to the side, a clean miss and suddenly Anna was dealing with a body too close to her own. Switching stances, Anna barely brought her sword up to catch Kristoff's jab, but with the full power of his broad shoulders behind the blow, the blade briefly pierced her padded shoulder, drawing a hiss from between her teeth.

"Continue," was Kristoff's plain reply, giving her a moment to collect herself. Anna twirled her weapon, putting herself back on the defensive.

"Snow filled me in on the what little details we have, many of which you may already know." Anna forced her breathing under control, tracking Kristoff's sword. "The increase is small but worldwide. We've had reports from the Philippines, Cuba, the Czech Republic –yes, of course it was Prague–, Ethiopia, Ghana, and India but we don't know if they are even related. If they are, there doesn't appear to be any pattern or logic behind them." Anna struck when Kristoff's hand dipped a third of an inch lower than his previous turn, crashing against his iron defense. His grunt of exertion put a smile in her face.

"When is there ever any logic to demons?" Anna gave him a reproachful look. "I'm joking, I'm joking." Kristoff squared himself, waiting. They circled.

"Many of those Summoned have been identified by their Aura, it's the outliers that worry Snow. He thinks there's something we don't know, and given his experience he's probably right. But right now our only lead is a gibberish spewing Swede in a hospital bed and a dead spouse." She sighed, closing her eyes. Kristoff took the bait and struck hard, aiming for her chest only to cleave empty air. A pinprick of pain appeared at the base of his knee as Anna pulled her blade across his calf in slow motion, snapping back to ready posture in the blink of an eye. Kristoff stumbled in his recovery, a smile fighting to form despite his best efforts.

Anna mouthed 'Bring it' and curled her fingers. Kristoff leveled his sword at her and charged.

Since the early days of their training it had been tradition to spar. Partners were rotated daily in order for Juniors to be exposed to as many different styles and techniques as possible. Here a young Anna had discovered her quick feet and natural endurance had graced her with a new environment to vent her growing spleen, much to the dismay soul paired with her. In the arena she forgot where she came from, who she was; where a fight could be broken down between what was possible and what was unacceptable. Victory was everything, and with every punch, swipe, and parry, she became more deadly than any in her class. She felt alive and determined, muscles growing more sleek and electric with each passing week.

This was, unfortunately, the only place she excelled. Though a force a nature in the ring, studies found her lacking. What did she care if couldn't track a demon, better to kill it on the spot and worry about consequences later. Privately though, this failing rankled her, which came out in rule breaking and more vicious fighting.

Kristoff was the first to stop her. The jarring strike had reverberated up her arm and numbed the entire limb, sound crashing into her, breaking the eggshell of her fantasy with one iron block. Brown eyes, hard and determined, sweat dripping down a flushed brow brought her back to reality. She'd taken his next blow with a blink and a step back. Gasps had erupted around them. No one in eighty consecutive days had ever forced Anna back, not an inch much less a foot. Harsh breathing broke between them, Anna's eyes wide and clear for the first time. Fury exploded, a snarl rising in her throat as she aimed an overhead swing at the boy who dared diminish her, challenge her, make her do anything but ruthlessly destroy him. He'd matched her pace for pace, blow for blow, defending her jabs, cuts, and cleaves, watching her eyes become tired and desperate. She wanted to win. She needed to win. Though he was a head an shoulders above her, the ferocity of her attacks had perturbed even the oldest Juniors of nineteen. This boy would not be allowed to beat her.

And he didn't. Anna held the point of her sword at his throat, sweating, shaking, teeth grit in fury. He'd looked at her without a hint of fear, life held in her hands. She remembered hating him for his bravery. The Overseer called the match and Anna slammed her sword in its sheath, turning on her heel through the parted crowd.

The next day he'd stood next to her, and that was the beginning of their friendship. And the improvement of her schooling.

Anna ducked a swing at her neck, whipping her sword up to catch the domed hilt of Kristoff's sword. Kristoff saved his fingers but lost his blade, twirling twice through the air to land in Anna's ready hand. She snapped the weapon under her arm, removed from play.

"I win."

"Indeed you do," Kristoff blew air at his sweat-sticky bangs. Anna pulled him up. "That's ten-two, your favor. As always." Kristoff grinned, removing the padded glove to shake out his wrist.

"A good fight."

"For who?" Kristoff chuckled, rolling his arms in their sockets.

"Both," Anna pressed. His eyes scrutinized hers. She put a hand on his arm. "I mean it."

"Since when are you so polite?"

"Since when did you become so awful at the falchion?" Anna put her hands on her hips. "You used to have me on the ropes with that one."

"Since I started inhaling that dust in the library." Kristoff thumped his chest. "Death to the lungs."

Anna shook her head. "Thanks for the spar, I needed it."

Kristoff clasped her proffered hand then took her under his arm. "Don't think you're the only one getting anything out of this. Have to keep these muscles up somehow." Anna laughed when he flexed, as if Kristoff could ever be anything then masterfully toned and built like an ox, books be damned. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Kristoff said after a few moments. "Something else on your mind?"

Anna's mouth twitched. A warrior watches their opponent's eyes to read the next attack and uses instinct for everything else. Her eyes spoke too loudly in combat. "I think I messed up, but I don't know how to fix it. El-Cody and I, we had, a fight I think? It didn't feel like a fight but the days afterwards had that tension, like a piano held by spider webs." Kristoff took this without comment, blinking past her name change and motioning for her to elaborate. "I, might have said something to upset him, but now I can't do anything until next break."

Kristoff squeezed her shoulders. "The good thing is, out there you're all brawn." He jerked a thumb behind them. "But in here, you're all heart." A gentle tap over her breastbone brought Anna's eyes up. Kristoff smiled and Anna couldn't resist the returning grin of her own.

Then she snorted.

"Really Kristoff? That's so cheezy."

He put his arms up. "Can't blame a guy for trying. But seriously, whatever it is, you'll figure it out. Talk to… Cody. Knowing him, he's already forgiven you but needs a little TLC."

Anna considered his words. "You can tell me more, but after." Kristoff picked at the collar of his shirt. "We're going to get sticky just standing here."

They parted, each heading for their own locker rooms. Anna peeled off her training suit, the garments falling to the ground like wet sacks of clay. She stretched and arm over her head, rotating her torso with cringeworthy pops as she turned on the showers. Steam wafted through the rafters while Anna dug through her bag. It was surprisingly similar to the average gym-goer: small shampoo bottle, conditioner, body soap, razor, deodorant. Most everything else like towels and hair dryers were provided courtesy of HR.

Anna yanked her hand back sharply, the water too hot. Lukewarm was better, the slight chill even welcome, combating her aching muscles like a balm. She lathered up, running over her interaction with Snow again in her head. Showers had that effect where time could be suspended and thoughts could spin like silk over the walls. Snow walked back to the coffee machine six times while Anna tried and failed to pull anything from her living shadow memory. Snow had never named the one he suspected, but he hadn't needed to. Anxiety pulled at the pit of her stomach. Was she ready to face the inevitable, and if she was victorious, what would life after look like?

It didn't bear thinking about life after if she failed. There wouldn't be anything.

Anna sluiced water down her back, fingers gentle on her new bruises and welts. Therapy or not, getting hit with even the dullest blade hurt like hell and a lifetime's worth of injuries did nothing to ease the present hurts. Luckily she'd escaped more direct damage. She smirked. Well, not luck.

Fifteen minutes later and she was dry, dressed, and ready to meet Kristoff outside.

To her surprise Kristoff did not greet her upon entering the hallway. He was neither to the left nor right. She'd actually _beaten_ Kristoff, only this time in a way she'd never expected. Her euphoria was short lived, as a scuffing of shoes echoed from the men's side.

"Jesus Kris, you're going to make me think you like losing."

Except the one who emerged was not Kristoff.

Her smile dropped from her face, replaced instantly with daggers just as sharp as the ones in the she wielded by hand. The man standing before her paused, as though surprised not only to see her but to be addressed, and advanced with an air of such self-absorption that Anna practically gagged.

"Talking to me, darling?" His voice was low and soft, perfect teeth and perfect lips. He summoned to mind the dashing heroes and princes of old, all he was missing was a cape and a princess to save. Short, styled black hair, caring brown eyes and a thin, low cut grey tank exposed a lithe, stockily built body that would tempt even the most devout vows of chastity. He held his black Banisher uniform loosely in his right hand, low enough that it faintly popped the muscles in his arm. Anna wasn't blind, but she refused give him the satisfaction of seeing her eyes move down his form.

"Back off Flint, " Anna growled. "You know I wasn't talking to you."

Flint looked around with a careless toss of his head. "But my dear, we are the only ones here. Though I will confess, my presence has been known to have others acting, shall we say, a little _wild_."

Anna drew back in revulsion. "You're disgusting."

Flint stepped forward. "You bring it out in me."

"Try anything and I'll beat you six ways to Sunday," Anna warned. She leaned back against the wall opposite the locker rooms, appearing as relaxed as possible.

"Oh I'm well aware of what would happen," Flint scoffed, setting Anna's teeth on edge. "Snow's leash is as obvious as your hair, and if the stories are true, it's pretty tight." Flint smirked, making a pulling gesture around his throat. "Isn't it?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Flint examined his fingernails. "Just that you and the boss have spent an awful lot of time together. And just today he asked for your company personally." His eyes flashed with a cutting smile. "It really begs the question.

"Your athletic prowess on the other hand," Flint continued over Anna's open mouthed rage, "is something I'd like to know personally."

"You're full of it," Anna spat. "I've tanned your hide so many times I've lost track, and that's not counting our Junior days." Flint's face darkened. "Unless that's something you're into then, hey, I'm not judging," Anna added snidely.

Flint's hand curled into a fist, arm trembling. "Ever think that I let you win?"

"For eight years?" Anna feigned shock. "What a gentleman." Flint's lip curled. "Face it, if you could beat me you'd have done it by now."

"Maybe I just didn't have the right environment." He advanced, trapping Anna against the wall. The coolness against her fingertips was nothing compared to the chill racing up her spine. "Maybe in a different place, a different time." Flint paused, his hand halfway between them. Anna's heart pounded in her chest, muscles bunching beneath her skin. His eyes softened and dropped lower. "I could show a different kind of battle."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Anna huffed in frustration. Her fist was an inch from Flint's solar plexus, an inch from laying him low and gasping for air on the ground while her sneakers thumped comfortably away. Maybe she'd even be humming. Kristoff's timing was impeccable, and, she had to admit, gratifying.

Flint's eyes blazed in anger then flattened to neutral in the blink of an eye. "Nothing of importance." He turned around, easing himself away from Anna in a convincing show of indifference.

Kristoff's gaze flicked to Anna's and lingered a moment before returning to Flint's. "That so? You don't mind if I steal Anna then, do you? We've got some important business to attend to, what with all the new cases coming in."

Flint pursed his lips. "Ah yes, the Summonings." Kristoff made a small beckoning motion with his hand and Anna quickly made her way to his side. Flint looked between the two."Actually Bjorgman, I was thinking of asking Miss Anna if she's join me for a debrief. There's been more information uncovered regarding her recent expulsion in Brazil."

"It will have to be later," Kristoff shrugged. "She's under orders to investigate a more pressing case."

"There have been _questions_ raised regarding her procedure." Flint looked right at Anna. She gazed steadily back, ignoring the quickening of her heart.

"It will have to wait," Kristoff repeated.

"I must insist." Then more quietly, "I'm only looking out for her. And I'd appreciate some time alone."

"I'm sure you would," Kristoff bristled. "Anna's not going with you and that's final."

" _Anna_ ," the woman in question cut in, "can speak for herself." She kept her expression cool even as Flint smiled in anticipation. "And I _am_ going with Kristoff."

They stared Flint down as he fumed. When he did nothing, Kristoff put a hand on Anna's shoulder. Flint's nostrils flared and he spun on his heel, stomping down the hall with whatever constituted his tattered ego. Just before the corner her turned back, jabbing a finger as he snapped.

"I know you two aren't together! You're lying Anna, a lie as long as the yellow streak down your back. Kristoff won't alway be there to protect you, and I _will_ find out the truth!"

Before Anna could sprint down there and show him just how wide her _blue_ streak was, Flint was gone and Anna was struggling to release herself from Kristoff's solid grip.

"Okay, okay! I'm fine, just– arrrgh!"

"You calm?" Kristoff asked, hoisting her collar a little higher to grab her attention.

"I'm good, I'm calm." As soon as he released her, Anna shouted, "Don't ever let me catch you alone you piece of shit, it'll be your last day alive! You hear me Flint, I'll fucking murder you!"

Kristoff put his head in his hand and sighed while Anna breathed heavily beside him. "Feel better now?"

"No," Anna replied tersely. "God, what a dick. One day I'm going to show him what it means to cross me for real. No safety nets, no dull weapons. Going to wipe that sex smile off his face for good."

Kristoff patted her gingerly on the back. "He's not worth it. Pick your battles, as the saying goes."

"As long as I can pick the weapons too," Anna seethed. "I'm thinking war hammers. One for his stupid face, one for his stupid pecs, and one for that horny toad's tiny pri–"

" _Okay_ ," Kristoff covered her mouth, earning him a dangerous glare. "Look, we all know you could kick his butt anytime, probably bare handed. Definitely bare handed," he amended when she arched an eyebrow. "But right now you've got bigger problems then a deadbeat asshole with a grudge."

She turned her head away, scowling at the wall. Kristoff removed his hand when her shoulders relaxed. "I hate that guy."

"I know."

Anna closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. They opened with much more clarity.

"What's our next move?" Kristoff asked, walking leisurely in the opposite direction of where Flint had escaped.

"When I called up the _Commentariis_ who recorded the Stockholm case I was able to find out more or less what had been removed from the final transcript. She said she'd meet me at the hospital where the survivor is currently staying."

"You're telling me we're going to visit a babbling incoherent and try to probe him for answers?" Kristoff rubbed the nape of his neck. "Sounds exciting."

"If what Elsa proposed is correct," Anna said softly, "it will be."


End file.
